Par amour d'un enfant
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: - Draco, adopter un moldu? - Oui. - Et toi tu vas l'aider? - Bien-sûr!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Je commence une nouvelle fiction de plusieurs chapitre. Merci à Hasegawa-chwan qui a corrigé ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Dans cette histoire, pas de princesse en détresse enfermée dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour gardée par un féroce dragon. Mais comme la plus part des histoires elle commence avec un événement des plus tragiques..._

Nous sommes en novembre, dans un magnifique château aux mille merveilles, la nuit est tombée depuis quelque temps déjà. Dans un des nombreux couloirs, un jeune homme avance d'un pas gracieux, mais néanmoins pressé. Il est grand et athlétique, quelques mèches d'un blond presque blanc s'échappent de la capuche de sa cape. Il serre quelque chose contre son torse, serait-il blessé? Il ne regarde pas vraiment où il va, tête baissée, alors ce qui devait arriver arriva: il percute un autre jeune homme qui passait par là lui aussi. Le choc ne fut pas grand, juste assez pour les sortir tous les deux de leurs pensées où ils s'étaient plongés. Le jeune homme brun, d'environs la même taille son camarde, s'apprête à s'excuser quand il se rend compte de la personne qui lui fait face.

"- Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter. Répond-il calmement. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je vais voir le directeur.

- Tu as le mot de passe?" Demande ledit Potter après quelques secondes de surprise.

Qui a-t-il de si important pour déranger le directeur à une heure si tardive? Et que cachait donc Malfoy sous sa cape?

"- Visiblement, non, tu ne l'a pas. Reprit-il. Mais moi, si, alors je viens avec toi!"

Pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, non, depuis la fin de la guerre les rapports entre eux deux c'étaient grandement améliorés. Ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou mais maintenant ils peuvent avoir une conversation sans se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Mais c'est surtout que Harry est curieux, trop peut-être, et meurt d'envie de savoir ce que pouvait bien cacher son ex-ennemi.  
Au moment où le blond s'apprêtait à protesté un léger son s'éleva dans l'air. Un son reconnaissable entre mille.

"- Malfoy? M'expliqueras-tu pourquoi j'entends un bébé?

- Un bébé? Je n'entends rien moi!

- Tu n'entends pas le babillage d'un bébé?

- Pas du tout!

- Dit moi Malfoy, tu es payé combien pour te foutre de ma gueule?!

Après quelques minutes de regards noirs le blond fini par s'avouer vaincu, et c'est dans un soupire qu'il écarte sa cape pour montrer ce qu'il cachait si précieusement. Sous les yeux plus qu'étonné d'un Harry béat... mais qui ce repris bien vite!

"- Mais voyons Malfoy! S'écria-t-il.

- Oui, je sais mais je peux tout expliquer, c'est...

- Tu ne le tien pas bien du tout! Le coupa brutalement le brun en lui prenant le bébé. Pas étonnant que tu commences a protesté, n'est-ce pas...Leslie!

- Tu sais comment elle s'appelle? Demande le blond plus troublé que jamais par la réaction de son camarade.

- C'est écrit sur sa gourmette. Le répondit ce dernier en remettant, correctement, l'enfant dans les bras du blond. Bon, et bien, allons voir le directeur."

Le reste du trajet ce fit dans le silence, si on exempte les babillages du bébé.  
Le mot de passe prononcé et l'escalier monté, Harry ce mis à frapper en espérant ne pas réveiller son directeur. Quand la voix de ce dernier résonna en donnant la permission d'entré, il ne s'attendait surement pas à la situation qui allait arriver. Et pour la première fois Harry et Draco purent voir un éclair de surprise dans le regard bleu qui leur fit face.

"- Je pense qu'une explication ne serait pas de trop." Déclara le vieil homme en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Presque machinalement ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, qui leva les bras en signe de défense:

"- Non, cette fois j'ai rien fait!"

Un sourire doux éclaira le visage du directeur, les vieilles habitudes son dures à perdre.

"- En faîte, commença Draco, vous savez, monsieur, que j'avais une autorisation exceptionnelle pour me rendre à Londres ce samedi. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que malgré la chute de Voldemort quelques Mangemorts en fuite continuent à attaquer les moldus.

- Où veux-tu en venir Draco? Demanda le directeur le visage grave.

- Et bien, en chemin pour revenir ici, je suis passé par la campagne et suis tombé sur une maison qui venait visiblement d'être juste attaquée. Après avoir vérifié que les environs étaient désert, j'ai décidé d'entré. Juste pour être sûr, vous voyez, vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à sauver.

- Malfoy, l'interrompu Harry, tu sais bien qu'ils ne laissent jamais personne en vie...

- Et bien cette fois, si. Au moment où je m'étais résigné à partir, je l'ai entendu. J'ai cru que c'était un animal au début et finalement je l'ai trouvé, elle était cachée dans un placard...

- C'est impossible...Commença Harry.

- Dit celui qui a survécut à un sortilège de mort. Le coupa le directeur. Draco, as tu une idée de pourquoi ils l'ont épargné?

- Ils sont moins puissant et surtout pourchassés. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'attaquer mais sont vite repérés. Et puis surtout, Leslie était très bien cachée, je l'ai à peine entendu alors j'imagine qu'avec tout le bruit de l'attaque...Et ses parents ont dut les voir arriver et, bien que moldus, ont dut sentir le danger. Avec elle dans le placard, j'ai trouvé des photos qui devaient être accrochées au mur. En entrant dans la maison, on ne se doutait pas qu'un enfant vivait là. Ils ont tout fait pour la protégée..."

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder cette vie miraculée qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Loin de se douter d'être le centre de tout cette attention, le bébé se blotti un peu plus contre le torse chaud avant de s'endormir.

"- Alors, je n'ai pas hésité un instant, je l'ai pris et suis parti avec elle! Reprit-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être rendu au ministère? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Je ne leur fait pas confiance, et c'est réciproque. Ils me l'aurai enlevé..." Termina-t-il les yeux sur l'enfant, caressant machinalement la petite main.

Les yeux du directeur se remirent à pétiller derrière ses lunettes. Si Harry l'avait vu, il aurait surement senti le coup foireux, seulement en l'instant il était obnubiler par Draco en adoration devant le bébé.

"- Je vais envoyer une lettre à l'orphelinat, dit le directeur en saisissant sa plume, mais comme cet enfant est moldu je doute qu'il l'accepte de notre côté.

- Non! Pas l'orphelinat! Crièrent d'une seule voix les deux adolescents en sortant de leur contemplation.

- Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Continua le directeur.

- Non, les orphelinats sont complètement débordés! Elle est si petite, je ne peux pas l'abandonnée! Affirma Draco.

- Et bien trouver une autre solution alors. Insista le vieil homme.

Le blond regarda à nouveau le bébé, qui se mit à bouger dans son sommeil. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonnée, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Décidé, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son directeur.

- Je vais m'en occupé! Ça sera difficile mais je ne la laisserais pas!

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir seul? Lui demanda Dumbledore. Elle a l'air d'avoir environ six mois, je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte du boulot que c'est.

- Alors, je l'aiderai! Les interrompit Harry. Ensemble on s'en sortira! Elle n'ira pas à l'orphelinat!"

Draco se tourna vers le brun. Forcément celui-ci avait encore parlé sans réfléchir, typiquement gryffondor. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas en position de refuser de l'aide. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent donc vers leur directeur.

"- Et bien puisque vous en avez décidé ainsi. Leur dit ce dernier, le regard pétillant. Je vais vous amenez dans un appartement privé. Vos affaires vous y attendent."

Durant le trajet, les deux garçons se regardèrent en pensant exactement la même chose. Ils avaient l'impression de cet fait avoir par le vieil homme, encore. Ils se fessaient toujours avoir...  
Au bout de quelques instants Dumbledore s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une jeune femme allaitant son enfant.

"- C'est ici que je vous laisse mes enfants. Refuge." Terminât-il en partant.

Dans un premier temps Harry ne compris pas l'utilité de son dernier mot, mais quand le tableau pivota pour laisse voir une porte la lumière se fit dans son esprit: Le mot de passe, bien sûr...  
Il rentra alors dans un salon spacieux et chaleureux. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminé et des affaires de bébé étaient dispersées à travers la pièce. Il allait visiter le reste de l'appartement quand il entendit Draco l'appeler de ce qu'il devinait comme étant la salle de bain.

"- Potter, viens ici tout de suite!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda se dernier, passant outre la politesse toute relative de son camarade, en se dirigent vers la salle. Un problème?"

Il poussa la porte pour voir le blond entrain de changé la couche de l'enfant. Le blond se décala pour lui montrer la raison de son appel.

"- Non, je n'appellerai pas ça exactement un "problème". Répondit Draco, une main toujours sur l'enfant pour éviter tout risque de chute. Tout au plus une méprise. Tu m'as dit que son prénom était Leslie!

- Mais c'est son prénom! C'est écrit sur sa gourmette!

- Mais Leslie est un prénom féminin et le... "Petit oiseaux" qui se trouve entre ses jambes n'a rien de féminin!"

Les deux ados regardèrent le petit garçon, donc, qui abordait des yeux rieurs, les doigts dans la bouche.

"- Ça devait dire quelques chose pour ses parents. Conclut Harry. Lui donner ce prénom, c'était surement très important pour eux..."

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, sont les bienvenus!**_

_**A Bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine. Un grand merci à Hasegawa-chwan qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Après quelques instants de flottement durant lesquels les deux jeunes hommes se remirent de leur « découverte » les babillages de Leslie, toujours les fesses à l'air, augmentèrent de façon plutôt significative, trahissant sans aucun doute son agacement.

"- Bon. Se réveilla soudainement Harry. Je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air de te commander Malfoy, mais je serais toi je me dépêcherai de lui mettre sa couche.

- Pourquoi un tel empressement?

- Et bien disons que les petit garçons ont la fâcheuse manie de te faire pipi dessus quand on les change. "

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, s'attendant à ce que son camarade rigole de lui avoir fait une bonne blague, mais au vu du sérieux de ce dernier il s'empressât de se mettre à la tâche.

"- Le dessin devant Malfoy. Précisa le brun en sortant. Tu la met à l'envers là."

Finalement les quelques heures de baby-sitting qu'il fessait pour les voisins de Privet Drive lui avait servi à quelque chose, même si tout l'argent qu'il gagnait finissait immanquablement dans les poches de Dudley.  
Il terminait de chauffer le biberon quand Draco arriva, un léger sourire en coin. Son masque d'impassibilité c'était fissuré à la fin de la guerre et s'effritait petit à petit laissant apparaître, lentement mais surement, les émotions du jeune homme. Et là c'était écrit sur son visage qu'il était fier de lui.

Harry se sentais, un peu malgré lui, touché par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Leslie et son abondante chevelure rousse, nichées au creux du coude de Malfoy, une main posée sur son biberon et l'autre serrant la main du blond et ses yeux clairs, couleur menthe à l'eau, plantés dans les orbes gris de celui qui le nourrit.  
Comment allait-il expliquer cette situation à Ron et Hermione...

"- On ne sait même pas quel âge il a...Fit doucement Draco.

- On as déjà eu de la chance de savoir son prénom..."

C'est vrai que si l'enfant n'avait pas porté son bijou, ils n'auraient jamais pu savoir comment il s'appelait.

"- Une gourmette! S'écria soudain le brun, après quelques minutes de silence, fessant sursauter son acolyte.

- Ça ne vas pas de crier comme ça, d'un coup!

- Tu ne comprends pas? Une gourmette! Insista Harry en se précipitant vers le bébé. On y écrit son prénom et aussi parfois...

Il se mit à espérer de tout son cœur en retournant le bijou pour en voir le verso.

- ...Sa date de naissance! Terminât-il avec un sourire de soulagement. Le premier juin. On est le vingt-huit novembre.

- Six mois. C'est jeune pour tout perdre..."

Le brun se retenait de lui dire qu'on était toujours trop jeune pour tout perdre. Inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, ce qui est fait est fait.  
Et puis une évidence s'imposât soudainement à son esprit, l'éloignant de ses sombres pensés.

"- C'est un moldu, Malfoy. Comment vas-tu faire pour l'élever ?

- J'ai tout perdu: ma mère est morte au combat, mon père a reçu le baiser du détraqueur et le ministère m'a saisi le manoir malgré le fait que j'ai risqué ma vie en tant qu'espion. Je n'ai plus d'amis ni de famille. Plus rien ne me retiens ici...

- Tu… Tu veux dire, passer du coté moldu? Questionna Harry, les yeux rond, choqué des dernière révélations de son camarade. Tu ferais ça pour lui?

- Potter, répondit ce dernier en retrouvant son visage impassible, je connais cet enfant depuis cinq heures et pour lui j'ai déjà tenu tête à mon directeur et accepté de partagé un appartement avec mon ancien rival. Tu n'imagines pas de quoi je serai capable."

C'est sur ces paroles que le blond parti coucher le bébé. Le brun, lui, ce mit au lit de façon presque mécanique, se repassant en boucle les dernières paroles de ce jeune homme qu'il avait tant haït pendant six ans. Il l'avait observé attentivement, étudié la moindre de ses faiblesses, frappé tant de fois ce visage aristocratique, et pourtant ce soir, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait détesté Malfoy de tout son être, de toutes ses tripes pendant six ans, ce vomissant des insultes et se crachant des horreurs aux visages. Mais Draco, celui qui avait combattu de leur côté cet été et fait sa rentrée en septembre, celui-là méritait peut-être d'être connu...  
Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées sans se douter un seul instant que de l'autre côté du mur, le blond fessait de même après avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensé.  
Sans s'avoir non plus, que dans la plus petite chambre, sous les rires d'un petit garçon qui ne s'en étonna pas, une gerbe d'étincelle argenté relança le mobile qui c'était arrêté...

Quand Harry ce réveilla ce dimanche matin il eut, comme tout à chacun, cette période que l'on pourrait qualifier de "veille". Ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, quand vous ne savez où vous êtes, qui vous êtes et que cela vous importe peu de toute manière. Mais cette période bénie pris brutalement fin de manière prématuré par un bruit monstrueux en provenance de la cuisine. Par un reflex d'ancien combattant qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, il fut debout, baguette en main, dans la pièce en question près à se défendre contre une quelconque attaque, en à peine quelque secondes. Mais pas d'attaque ce matin-là, juste Draco les cheveux recouvert de lait en poudre, la boite, maintenant vide, gisant sur le sol. A la vue de ce dernier, le visage si sérieux et digne malgré la situation, le brun senti venir un rire qu'il ne put retenir.

"- Je me passerai sans mal de ton rire ridicule, Potter!"

L'expression vexée qui prit place sur le visage aristocratique incita ledit Potter à garder son rire pour plus tard. De préférence loin des yeux gris qui le fixait en ce moment.

"- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé? Demanda-t-il en prenant Leslie des bras de son camarade.

- Je pouvais très bien ma débrouiller tout seul! Tu n'es pas forcément indispensable! Et puis tu dormais...Ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

- Tu n'as pas voulu me réveiller?

- Si! Je n'avais juste pas trouvé de manière assez désagréable!" Affirmât-il, les joues légèrement rosé, en s'enfuyant vers la salle de bains.

Un rire s'éleva dans l'aire de la cuisine.

"- Je crois qu'il n'est pas du matin." Ricana le brun en s'adressent à l'enfant, ne récoltant qu'un babillage heureux.

"- Et Dumbledore a envoyé un lettre, cria Draco depuis la salle d'eau, il insiste pour que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner dans le grande salle."

Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry déposa Leslie dans son youpala et dans un soupire se mis à la tache de réparer les dégâts de son colocataire et de préparé à manger pour le petit.

"- Pourquoi une telle tête? Demanda le blond en arrivant.

- J'évite la grande salle en ce moment. Voyant le sourcil de Malfoy se soulever il ajouta un seul mot en guise d'explication: Ginny.

- Oh ta fiancée."

Il s'avait bien que le brun n'était pas fiancé à cette fille mais il voulait voir sa réaction face à la plus grande rumeur du château.

"- C'est pas vrai ! Elle continue à raconter ça! S'énerva le "fiancé". Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, ses frère lui ont dit d'arrêter mais non, elle continue!"

Alors comme ça Potter était totalement contre le mariage avec la rousse. Bizarrement, et sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensé fit naître un doux sourire sur le visage du noble. Ne voulant pas que son compatriote se rende compte de son soudain enchantement inexpliqué il attrapa Leslie qui passait à côté et l'embrassa machinalement dans les cheveux.  
Voir l'ancien espion cajolé l'enfant détendit un peu le survivant.  
C'est donc dans un joyeux mic-mac de rire de bébé et de bruit d'hochet qu'ils se mirent tranquillement en route vers la grande salle. Mais une fois arrivé à destination, le blanc qui suivit leur entré fut des plus gênant. Harry ce dirigea rapidement vers sa table avant de se rendre compte que le blond ne bougeais pas. Il retourna sur ses pas pour l'attrapé par la manche et le traîner vers les rouges et ors, pour finir par l'installé sur le banc en lui collant le biberon dans les mains. Ils échangèrent un regard, chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, et le brun commença les explications pour ses amis.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut autan que le premier!**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine! Bonne lecture!_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan!_**

* * *

La discussion entre les trois gryffondors fut, dirons-nous, houleuse. En grande parti à cause de Ron qui avait toujours beaucoup de mal avec l'aristocrate même quand ce dernier était, contre toute attente, rentrée dans l'ordre. La jeune fille, elle, avait moins de réticences, ayant, comme tant d'autres, remarqué les changements chez leur ancien rival.

- Mais enfin, Harry! C'est Malfoy! Cria le roux pour la énième fois.

- Je suis là, hein, intervint le serpentard d'un calme olympien.

Harry et Hermione étaient vraiment impressionnés par sa maîtrise de lui-même. Ils étaient arrivé dans la grande salle depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure et depuis lors, le blond ce mangeais insultes sur insultes de la part de leur ami. Pourtant il restait aussi impassible qu'un moine bouddhiste, comme si il n'entendait pas les remarques désobligeantes qu'on lui envoyait, ce contentant de donner le petit déjeuner au nourrisson***** sur ses genoux.

- Donne-le moi, Malfoy, je vais terminer, lui dit le brun en prenant l'enfant. Pour que tu puisses manger aussi.

- Et surtout parce qu'on ne laisse pas un enfant innocent dans...

- Ron!, l'interrompit brutalement sa petite-amie.

La brune esquissa un sourire d'excuse au vert et argent, qui haussa les épaules avec un air pas vraiment concerné.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de la stupidité de ta moitié, Granger, dit-il en avalant une gorgée de son café.

- Alors c'est Granger maintenant? Plus sang de bourbe? S'enflamma le roux.

Draco allait répliquer, certainement une tirade acerbe comme il sait si bien faire, Hermione allait hurler, à n'en pas douter, qu'il lui faisait honte. Mais, contre tout attente, tout ce petit monde ce fit mouché par un poing s'écrasant avec brutalité sur la table, faisant ce renversé nombre de verres et installant un silence pesant. Silence vite coupé par le propriétaire du poing en question.

"- Ron!, dit moi, est-ce trop demander à mon meilleur ami d'être conciliant?!, hurla Harry. Malfoy n'a plus prononcé ces mots depuis plus de deux ans, il n'a pas hésité un instant à s'occuper d'un moldu pour lui éviter l'orphelinat et toi!? Toi, tu nous jettes à la figure la vase d'un passé qu'on veut oublier! Tu retournes le couteau dans une plaie qu'on essaye tous de cicatriser!"

Le jeune homme était dans un état de rage comme on en avait rarement vu, peut-être aurait-il continué si un pleure ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Potter, c'est bon! Arrête, tu terrorises Leslie!" Le calma le blond en reprenant le bébé en pleure.

La remarque eu l'effet escompté et le rouge et or revint peu à peu à lui. Les réflexions ininterrompues de son meilleur ami l'avaient mis dans un état de colère rarement égalé, qui avait visiblement surpris tout le monde. Les discutions c'étaient tues et tous les visages était tournés vers eux. Le serpentard consolait Leslie, à grand renfort de baisers et de caresses, Hermione avait la bouche béante, à la fois de la colère de son meilleur ami et de la prévenance de Malfoy, et Ron était rouge de honte de s'être fait réprimander comme un enfant pris en faute. Et puis petit à petit le murmure des conversations repris et les élèves retournèrent à leurs activités précédentes.

- C'est très joli comme prénom Leslie..., tenta la brune dans l'espoir de rompre le lourd silence qui subsistait encore entre ses amis.

Harry acquiesça en passant doucement la main dans l'abondante chevelure de l'enfant, à présent calmer de sa peur, qui eut l'aire d'apprécier ce traitement. Ses babillements terminèrent de détendre l'atmosphère. Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux mains se posent sur les yeux du gryffondor.

- Qui c'est? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Ginny, tu me fais mal!, protesta le brun.

En effet, cette dernière appuyait fortement sur les lunettes de son "grand amour", les lui enfonçant sans ménagement dans les yeux et le nez.

- Ah oui, pardon, reprît-elle sans vraiment avoir l'aire désolé.

- Que veux-tu Ginny?, lui demanda Hermione avec lassitude.

L'attitude de la sœur de son amant envers leur meilleur ami l'agaçait un peu plus chaque jour. Et en même temps elle était désolée pour elle: il ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune rousse et pourtant elle continuait à espérer. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se fasse une raison, on ne force pas la passion...

- M'assurer qu'Harry vienne bien avec moi à Près-au-lard, bien-sûr!, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux de jeune homme s'arrondirent et ce posèrent sur son acolyte blond. La sortie à Près-au-lard! Avec les derniers événements, il l'avait complètement oublié.  
Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se soustraire au rendez-vous sans blesser la rousse, ce fut son camarade qui le tira de ce mauvais pas.

- Désolé Weasley, mais Potter va à Près-au-lard avec moi. Il nous manque une ou deux bricoles pour Leslie, et son aide s'avère, malheureusement, indispensable. lui dit-il en se levant, incitant Harry à faire de même.

Elle voulut protester mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis.

- On a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut, non?, demanda le brun en referment la porte de la grande salle derrière eux.

- Oui, mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai pu te trouver.

Un léger sourire pris forme sur le visage mat. Après tout pourquoi ne pas passer la journée comme cela? Cette option le tentait bien. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en fait, en prenant la direction de leur appartement quand ils croisèrent leur directeur.

"- Ah, jeunes gens! Vous tombez bien! Les interpella-il. Je vous ai trouvé une solution pour la garde de l'enfant quand vous serez en cours.

- Et cette solution c'est?, demanda le blond méfiant.

- Asling. Un elfe libre qui m'a été chaudement recommandé! Il s'est occupé de beaucoup d'enfants, il est très compétant, rajouta-t-il pour rassurer les deux adolescents, Vous continuerez à prendre tous les repas dans la grande salle avec Leslie, mais pendant les cours c'est lui qui s'en occupera. Et juste pendant les cours. Bon, sûr ce, excusez moi mais j'ai à faire, passez une bonne journée les enfants.

Ces deux derniers le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de reprendre leur chemin.

- Je ne savais pas que les elfes de maison s'occupaient des enfants aussi, avoua Harry en entrant dans le salon.

- J'ai quasiment été élevé par eux les première années, souffla son camarade et baissant la tête.

Élevé par les domestiques alors qu'il avait ses parents. Harry ce dit que, peut-être, l'enfance du serpentard n'avait pas été beaucoup plus drôle que la sienne.

Après avoir chaudement emmailloté le bébé dans une combinaison nounours -Draco qui a critiqué, forcément, n'avouera jamais qu'il trouve ce vêtement adorable- et avoir revêtu écharpes et bonnets, ils partirent et direction du village.

- Dit Potter, je me demandai, pourquoi pas Ginny après tout? Tu l'aurais ta petite famille pleine de normalité...

- Oh. Et bien, répondis ce dernier en regardant une vitrine, elle ne me connait pas. Elle connait, comme la plus part des gens, qu' « Harry Potter ». Et c'est celui-là qu'elle aime: celui qui a survécu et qui fait la Une des journaux tous les ans. Un peu comme toi tu ne connais que Potter, celui avec qui tu t'es battu pendant six ans.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il avait connu le même problème avec le masque de froideur qu'il avait dû porter.

- Je me disait, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, comme maintenant on doit élever un enfant ensemble, je pourrais peut-être apprendre à connaitre Harry plutôt que Potter?"

Le gryffondor se stoppa pour le regarder et voyant le sérieux de son camarade, fini par dire en souriant:

- Draco m'a l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que Malfoy...

Un œil avisé aurai peut-être vu le très léger rosissement sur les joues de l'aristocrate mais il s'empressa de baisser la tête vers Leslie, qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, pour cacher son léger trouble. Ils se promenèrent pendant quelques temps dans les ruelles du village avant de s'arrêter déjeuner au Trois Balais. Étrangement, leurs complicité toute neuve fût, certes quelque peu maladroite au début, mais agréable à partager. Il est vrais que cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre eux et l'arrivée du bébé leurs permettaient de combler peu à peu le fossé qui les séparait.

En rentrant au château ils passèrent devant une boutique à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait attention. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Draco ne l'aurait jamais vu si son camarade ne s'était pas précipité à l'intérieur. Pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une peluche d'une quarantaine de centimètres qu'il mit dans les bras de l'enfant.

- Qu'est que c'est que cette horreur?, s'exclama le blond.

- Ce n'est pas une horreur, c'est Gizmo! Le héros d'un film moldu, précisa le rouge et or en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de son acolyte.

- Et qu'es que ça fait ici, ce truc?

- Une erreur de livraison.

Il avait vraiment l'air fier d'avoir trouvé cette chose toute poilue. Engouement que ne partageais visiblement pas Draco...

- Va la rendre! C'est trop moche! exigea ce dernier.

- Moi je le trouve mignon. Et puis c'est trop tard, Leslie l'aime déjà!"

En effet, l'enfant mordillait joyeusement une oreille en bavant abondamment. Le serpentard n'eut pas le courage de lui retirer ce qu'il considérait comme une abomination, mais ne se retint pas pour manifester son mécontentement. C'est donc sous ses critiques et les piques gentillettes d'Harry qu'ils reprirent leur chemin.

En se couchant ce soir-là, ils arboraient un sourire bienheureux, confiant dans les jours à venir. Si seulement ils savaient...

* * *

**Pour prévenir toute critique: * Nourrisson: n.m, Enfant en bas âge, de vingt-neuf jours jusqu'à deux ans. (cf Larousse 2007). ****Ne le prenez pas mal surtout, c'est juste qu'on m'a fait deux, trois fois la réflexion qu'à six mois on était plus un nourrisson alors dans le doute j'ai vérifie et voilà...**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plût! A bientôt! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine! Bonne lecture!_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan!_**

* * *

« - ...Les glas de Nantes, Se mirent à sonner, La mère demande:  
Pourquoi donc tant sonner?  
"C'est pour Adèle  
Et votre fils aîné"  
Voilà, voilà le sort des enfants obstinés ! »

Voilà, plus d'une heure qu'Harry repassait son répertoire de chanson pour enfant, en tournant en rond dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de calmer Leslie. Il s'était réveillé vers quatre heures du matin en hurlant et depuis n'arrêtait pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux adolescents pour identifier une poussé dentaire.

"- Pitié, Harry, on essaye de le calmer pas de lui donner des envies suicidaires! s'écria le serpentard en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais!" répondit le brun.

Les comptines sont censées calmer les enfants, non? Sinon à quoi serviraient-elles?

"- Rien que les trois dernières c'étaient une fille qui se fait pendre, ensuite un canard tué par erreur et maintenant un frère et une sœur qui meurent!

- Ba, il pleure moins fort, non?

- Non, ce sont tes tympans qui perdent de leur performance. Mais par miracle, j'ai fini par, enfin, retrouver son anneau dentaire."

Harry se saisi de l'objet et le donna à mordiller à l'enfant. Et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement commun aux deux garçons que Leslie arrêta, enfin, de hurler. La tranquillité tiens parfois à peu de chose, comme, par exemple, un papillon multicolore en plastique.  
Draco s'écroula sur le canapé, faisant ce relever sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le brun détourna les yeux, un léger rosissement sur les joues. Quand il s'était levé, trop inquiet pour le bébé, il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire une remarque sur le vêtement de nuit très inattendu de son camarade. Mais maintenant que les choses c'étaient calmées, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait fini par s'habituer et même à trouver que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ça collait bien à son image de bourgeois.

"- Pomfresh a peut-être quelque chose pour le calmer?" demanda soudain le gryffondor en s'essayant à côté de son acolyte.

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était le pire benêt de Poudlard.

"- Harry, pourquoi une infirmière de collège aurais une potion pour une poussé dentaire de nourrisson? finit-il par lui répondre.

- On sait jamais..." répondit-il en toute mauvaise foi.

Mauvaise foi qui lui valut des yeux au ciel de la part de Draco, qui finit par prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Pour une raison que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à s'explique, Leslie s'endort toujours plus vite dans les bras du serpentard. Et si ils en doutaient encore, le fait que le petit ne mis pas plus de dix minutes à s'endormir après avoir changé de bras, les confortèrent dans cette idée.  
Après quelque minute à savourer le retour complet du calme, le blond fini par aller recoucher le bébé.

"- Quel heure il est? Lui demanda Harry à son retour.

- Cinq heure trente."

Ils se regardèrent en se réinstallent sur le canapé. Ils devaient se lever dans une heure, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller se recoucher à présent.

"- Le tout, c'est de ne pas s'endormir maintenant! affirma le brun

- Entièrement d'accord, sinon on va être claqué toute la journée..."

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux plongé dans un profond sommeil, la tête de Draco reposant sur l'épaule de son camarade...

Oh, ils étaient bien partis pour dormir toute la matinée si une main n'avait pas secoué doucement l'épaule d'Harry.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est?, s'écria t'il en se réveillant en sursaut.

- Asling, monsieur, lui répondit une créature qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant un elfe de maison, je suis là pour m'occuper du bébé.

- Hein? Euh, oui, oui, bien-sûr... Mais vous ne deviez pas arriver juste avant les cours?

- Il est huit heures moins le quart monsieur."

Huit heures moins le quart... En entendant cela, Harry, qui naviguais encore dans les brumes du sommeil, ce réveilla complètement et s'agita dans tous les sens, sous le regard quelque peu dubitatif de l'elfe.  
Après avoir réussi à réveiller Draco, et lui avoir fait comprendre tant bien que mal la situation, c'est fagoté comme l'as de pique, pour le cas d'Harry, et tiré à quatre épingles, pour Draco, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'appartement. Enfin, quand le blond aura décidé de laisser le pauvre Asling tranquille.

"- Et si il y a le moindre problème vous m'appeler, hein! Vous n'hésitez pas!

- Oui, monsieur.

- Oh et ne le séparez de son grumeau!

- Gizmo, corrigea Harry.

- Oui, enfin de son truc. Il a l'aire dit tenir. Et...

- Draco, l'interrompît le brun en le tirant vers la sortie, il s'en sortira très bien."

L'aristocrate se renfrogna mais ne rajouta rien et sorti, vite suivi par le gryffondor qui jeta un regard d'excuse à l'elfe avant de fermer la porte. Dans une vaine tentative d'arriver à l'heure, ils se mirent à courir à travers le château en direction de la classe de divination. Cour qu'Harry appréciait beaucoup plus depuis que leur professeur avait arrêté de lui prédire une mort prématuré et douloureuse.

"- Ah, messieurs, s'exclamât le dit professeur à leur arrivé, vous êtes en retard! Mais je le savais, bien sûr."

Ils se trouvèrent une place dans un coin et c'est allongé sur les épais tapis qu'ils commencèrent à suivre le cours.  
Mais la pièce sombre, enfumé d'encens et chauffée par un perpétuel feu de cheminé ne les aidaient pas vraiment à rester concentré. Si on ajoute à cela la voix grave, lente et profonde de leur professeur qui avait tendance à les bercer et leur manque flagrant de sommeil, on comprend aisément le fait qu'au bout d'une demi-heure ils avaient tout les deux rejoint les bras de Morphée. Dans un reflex purement humain, Draco, dans sa torpeur, se rapprocha de la source de chaleur la plus proche: Harry. Source de chaleur qui ne protesta pas et refermât inconsciemment les bras sur le corps de son camarade. Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent à dormir dans les bras de l'autre pendant le cours de divination.  
Quel dommage qu'ils dorment si bien d'ailleurs, car dans le cas contraire ils auraient pu voir les regards scandalisés de leurs camarades et l'expression de stupeur peinte sur le visage de l'enseignante ainsi que le crépitement d'un flash d'appareil photo.

Après avoir été réveiller à la fin du cours par un Ron passablement agacé, mais qui s'abstint de tout commentaires, c'est en potion que continua leur calvaire. Sans vraiment de surprise, le chaudron du brun se mit à bouillir avec un peu trop d'entrain pour finir par exploser. La préparation du blond, elle, arborait une jolie couleur verte pomme à la place du bleu pastel recommandé. Son visage était concentré et imperturbable mais les légères cernes sous ses yeux trahissait sa fatigue.

Ils espéraient avoir deux minutes de tranquillité au déjeuner mais abandonnèrent vite l'idée quand ils virent Hermione foncer vers eux en agitant le journal du jour.

- Harry! Je voulais te le dire avant mais tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuner!, commença-t-elle à toute vitesse, Et comme tu le sais je déteste parler pendant les cours, même si c'est important! Et là je ne sais pas même si…

- Hermione!, l'interrompit le brun, pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter son monologue, Qu'es qui ce passe?

Pour toute réponse elle lui tendit La Gazette Du Sorcier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Sur la première page s'étalait une photo de Draco donnant le biberon à Leslie, visiblement prise dans la Grande Salle. Le gros titre et l'article qui l'accompagnaient prenait toute la Une:

**_Prochaine génération Malfoy: Prochaine génération Mangemort?_**

Comme d'habitude, c'était un tissu de mensonge. Ils étaient gonflé d'oublier si vite que le blond avait accepté la marque en tant qu'espion, qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour aider l'ordre en récoltant le plus d'informations possible. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Harry c'était la conclusion du billet:

_Laisserons-nous __un enfant innocent entre les bras d'un mangemort sanguinaire?_

_Et surtout, le ministère prendra t'il le risque d'avoir une nouvelle génération de psychopathes prêts à tout sur les bras,_

_ au risque d'une nouvelle guerre?_

Le gryffondor allait se laisser aller à déchirer ce torchon quand il entendit un glapissement derrière lui. En se retournant il vit Draco, encore plus pale que d'habitude et le visage fermé, qui avait lu l'article au-dessus de son épaule.

- Ils vont me l'enlever, c'est ça? demanda t'il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu neutre mais qui était brisé par une émotion mal contenue.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! Ça vous a plut, au moins? **

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: On a commencé la saison (youpi...) donc ça veut dire double journée, double fatigue et aussi deux fois moins de temps pour écrire. Enfin je vais quand même faire mon possible pour gardez le rythme de un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture!_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan! (Qui va partir en vacance me laissant seul face à mes fautes.)_**

* * *

Une semaine.  
Cela faisait une semaine que l'article était paru, faisant grand bruit dans la communauté sorcière. Une semaine que Draco refusait de quitter Leslie d'une semelle. Une semaine que les beuglantes arrivaient en masse. Une semaine que le trio d'or passait tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver une parade contre une éventuelle intervention du ministère.  
Le trio d'or oui... Contre toute attente, Ron avait accepté de participer aux recherches.

"- Rien, rien, rien! On ne trouve absolument rien!, pesta le roux en s'écroulant sur un manuscrit, faisant se soulever un nuage de poussière."

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un peu blasé, c'est vrai qu'à part quelques textes sur le mariage et les naissances, ils avaient fait choux blanc.  
Le gryffondor aurais voulu rassurer le blond, lui dire que cette chronique ne changerais rien. Oui mais voilà, en six ans la Gazette Du Sorcier lui en avait fait suffisamment baver pour se rendre compte qu'un article pouvait avoir beaucoup de pouvoir sur les gens. Et il avait assez de jugeote pour se rendre compte que le ministère faisait tout pour redorer son blason auprès de la population, par n'importe quel moyen. Quitte à retirer un enfant innocent de la garde d'une personne aimante...

"- On laisse tomber pour ce soir, déclara le brun en rangeant ses affaires, Merci de nous aider, surtout toi Ron, je sais que tu n'aimes toujours pas Draco...

- Non, je ne l'aime toujours pas, soupira-t-il, mais ça serai mentir de dire qu'il s'occupe mal du petit. Et c'est cruel de vouloir l'enlever à des gens qui l'aiment pour le mettre dans un orphelinat surpeuplé."

Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce fait, la guerre avait fait trop d'orphelins pour en rajouter inutilement.

"- Je vais rentrer à l'appartement, je m'inquiète un peu pour Draco, les informa Harry en se levant, Il dort très peu et sursaute au moindre bruit...Bon, à demain et merci encore."

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte se referme sur lui.

"- Dit moi, commença le roux en regardant sa petite-amie, tu crois toujours que Harry et Malfoy...?

- Bien sûr, tu les a vus comme moi cet été...Leurs façon de se regarder mutuellement quand ils croyaient ne pas être vus.

- Oui, enfin, c'est toi qui le dis. J'ai rien vu moi...

- Tu ne vois jamais rien, toi! Ça fait six ans qu'ils se tournent autour sous couvert de la haine mais maintenant leur relation change. Leslie va juste accélérer les choses."

En voyant le regard totalement septique de son amant elle soupira et ajouta:

"- Me suis-je une seule fois trompée?"

Pendant ce temps le brun était arrivé à l'appartement et entra dans le salon qu'il trouva désert. C'est en entendant des grands éclats de rires en provenance de la salle de bains qu'il se décida à aller jeter, discrètement, un coup d'œil. Arrivé à destination, il resta tranquillement dans l'encadrement de la porte sans se faire remarquer, juste à profiter de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Leslie, dans son bain jusqu'au nombril, avait de la mousse plein les cheveux et riait aux éclats en regardant Draco faire le pitre. Il avait les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apparaître la marque dont il a si honte.

"- Les petits poisons dans l'eau, nagent, nagent, nagent..." chantais ce dernier qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son camarade.

Harry profita de cette vision pendant quelques instants encore, puis referma la porte en silence et s'éloigna pour revenir en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Comme il s'y attendait, quand il ouvrit la porte le blond avait repris un air digne et sérieux, et bien-sûr ne chantais plus du tout. Le brun nota mentalement que la manche droite avait repris sa place habituelle. Seul le sourire de l'enfant le rassurait sur fait que la scène précédente avait bien eu lieu. Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre, et même si l'aristocrate en laissait tomber petit à petit quelques-unes on ne renie pas seize ans d'éducation en quelques mois.

"- C'est toujours moi qui lui donne son bain. Râla, pour la forme, Draco en enveloppant le nourrisson dans un drap de bains.

- Je lui donnerais la prochaine fois si tu veux." lui répondit son acolyte avec un petit sourire, en sachant parfaitement que le blond refuserait.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acerbe pour manifester son refus catégorique, quand un geste de Leslie les laissa sans voix. En effet, il avait passé les bras autour de la tête du blond et avait posé sa bouche, grand ouverte, sur sa joue. C'était maladroit, baveux et un peu brutal, mais c'était vraisemblablement un baiser et ça, Draco ne s'y attendait pas. Ils leur fallu quelques instants pour se remettre de leur étonnement.

Une fois le bébé en pyjama, Draco le déposa dans son parc en s'installant au côté d'Harry sur le canapé. Le brun senti que son camarade voulait lui dire quelque chose mais préféra attendre qu'il se décide seul.

"- Tu sais, ce soir-là, commença le blond en regardant l'enfant, le jour où je l'ai trouvé...

- Oui?, l'encouragea Harry.

- Ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas revenir... Je sortais du ministère qui m'avait convoqué pour m'informer qu'ils saisissaient définitivement le manoir et qu'ils gelaient mes comptes. Alors que j'ai quand même risqué ma vie en tant qu'espion! J'ai souffert pendant des mois et je suis marqué à vie. Comme une vulgaire tête de bétail..."

Il était rare d'entendre le blond parler autant, surtout de cette période-là. Mais ce soir, il en avait besoin, il fallait que sorte toute cette rancœur.

"- Alors, continua-t-il, j'en voulais à tout le monde. Au ministère, aux gens qui me regardaient comme un paria, au monde sorcier en général. Alors je suis parti... Je voulais me réfugier chez les moldus, eux qui ne connaissaient pas mon nom et tout ce qu'il signifiait. Tu m'imagines chez les moldus livré à moi-même?"

Il avait posé cette question en regardant Harry avec un sourire. Un sourire pal qui ne monte pas aux yeux...

"- Je n'aurais pas vécu très vieux, reprit-il, seul dans une ville inconnue et sans argent...J'aurais fini comment à ton avis? Prostitué? Drogué? Les deux?"

C'était des questions rhétoriques bien-sûr, Harry le savais bien, mais il senti une boule ce former dans son estomac en imaginent son camarade dans cette situation.

"-Je le savais très bien et pourtant j'étais toujours décidé. Et puis je suis tombé sur cette maison qui venait tout juste d'être attaqué. Tu connais la suite... J'avais besoin d'aide et malgré tout, je savais que c'était ici que j'en trouverais, termina le blond en reportant son regard sur Leslie. Tu vois ce soir-là, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a sauvé l'autre..."

Ils restèrent vautrés sur le sofa, digérant les révélations du serpentard tout en regardant le bébé jouer innocemment. Trop pris par leurs sombres pensés, ils ne remarquèrent pas que certains jeux s'approchaient d'eux même des mains de l'enfant.  
Sombres pensés dont Harry ne sorti quand s'entend une tête tombé lourdement sur son épaule. Son acolyte, qui dormait bien peu en ce moment, trop stressé par le risque qu'on lui retire la garde de Leslie, s'était endormi. Après avoir regardé l'heure, qui se révélait tardive, le brun ce dégagea doucement et ce dirigea vers le parc.  
Le voyant arriver, l'enfant tandis immédiatement les bras vers lui en ouvrante et fermant, maladroitement, les mains tout en augmentant le volume de ses babillages.

"- Chuuuut, lui dit doucement le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras, Draco..."

Il s'interrompit et hésita un instant, en passant son regard alternativement entre le blond endormi et le bébé dans ses bras, et puis finalement ce décida:

"- Papa fait dodo alors chuut, pas de bruit." reprit-il en chuchotant et posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur le front du nourrisson, en passent doucement sa mains dans la chevelure rousse et dense, et le coucha dans son berceau. L'enfant saisi sa peluche, ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussitôt. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Harry retourna au salon où dormait toujours Draco. Il souleva l'aristocrate, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre dans le dos, et le déposa doucement dans son lit en le recouvrant de sa couverture verte.  
Juste avant de tourné les talons pour rentrer dans sa propre chambre, il murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille de l'endormit.

"- T'inquiète pas va, on ne te le prendra pas ton bébé. J'te le promets..."

* * *

**Voilà! et je voulais remercié tous ce qui prennent la peine de laisser un p'tit mot et auquel j'oublie parfois de répondre: merci ça fait plaisir :-)**

**Et petit sondage comme ça pour savoir: vous préférez Leslie Potter ou Malfoy à votre avis?**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Chapitre corrigé!_**

**_Beta:_****_ Hasegawa-chwan_**  


* * *

"- Une cuillère pour papa. Aller, pour papa! Aller, Leslie..."

Harry mâchonnais mollement son toast beurre confiture en regardant Draco batailler pour faire manger une compote au bébé, sous le regard plus que moqueur de Ron.

"- Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est papa qui va la manger!" Continua le blond en mettant la cuillère pleine dans sa bouche."Mmmhh, c'est..."

Il s'interrompit et son visage pris une expression de dégoût profond, qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et jeta un regard noir au petit pot.

"- C'est pas bon?, questionna le brun surpris par la tournure des événements.

- Non, mais c'est au-delà de ça je crois." Répondit son acolyte la bouche encore pleine n'osant pas avaler l'horrible mixture.

Il observa à nouveau l'étiquette et repris:

"- Pomme, banane... Ces fruits sont pourtant consommable normalement et même bon, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait. Ça me dépasse... Tien Harry, donne lui toi, parce que moi je culpabilise de lui donner quelque chose de si...immonde." Termina-t-il en collant d'autorité cuillère et pot dans les mains de ce dernier.

En gros ça voulait dire: débrouille-toi! Après quelques pitreries il réussit enfin à faire entrer la compote dans la bouche de l'enfant mais...

"- Atchreu!

-Leslie!"

L'enfant éternua à ce moment-là et macula le visage de l'adolescent avec la préparation gluante et jaune pale. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'est aussi à ce moment qu'une bande de serpentard arriva derrière eux. Ces sales lézards sautaient sur la moindre occasion pour pousser Draco à bout, mais celui-ci ne réagissait jamais. En toute honnêteté, cette fois-ci, le visage enfoui dans une serviette, le brun n'attendit que la fin de l'insulte.

"-...ton batard de gamin."

Quand le gryffondor compris que cette fois ils s'attaquaient à Leslie, il mit d'autorité l'enfant dans les bras de Neville, qui était à côté de lui, et se leva brutalement, comme toute sa table, prêt à riposter. Sauf qu'ils se firent tous coiffer au poteau par un éclair blond, qui sauta sur l'auteur du blasphème avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir. C'était la première fois que l'on voyait l'aristocrate se battre à mains nues avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa Némésis.  
Finalement, quand un prof arriva enfin pour séparer les deux adolescents, le leader du petit groupe de serpentard avait le visage en sang. L'enseignant tenait par les épaules le blond qui était encore fou de rage.

"- Draco, calme-toi! Lui dit son acolyte en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Tu vas faire peur à Leslie."

Est-ce dû à la main du brun, à la mention de l'enfant ou bien des deux, mais le blond redevins peu à peu lui-même.

"- Avise toi d'insulter encore une fois mon fils et je t'arrache la langue pour te la faire avaler! Menaça-t-il une dernière fois celui qu'il imaginait être le chef du petit groupe.

- Ça ira monsieur Malfoy, intervins le professeur, je pense que ce jeune homme a compris. Quant à moi, j'étais là pour vous prévenir que vous êtes attendu, vous et monsieur Potter, dans le bureau du directeur."

Sur ces paroles il attrapa l'élève, dont il avait peu apprécié le comportement, par la chemise pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde ce calma et retourna à ses occupations pendant que les deux adolescents concerné ce demandèrent la raison de leur convocation.

"- Vous avez vu ça?" Leur dit Neville, interrompant leurs interrogations silencieuses.

Il tenait toujours Leslie dans ses bras mais le regardait avec étonnement. Voyant que personne ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait, il continua:

"- Il a changé la couleur de sa peluche!"

Harry reprit l'enfant, qui serait son jouet dans ses bras, et ne constata aucun changement.

"- Londubat, tu pence que c'est le moment de faire des blagues idiotes? Lui dit Draco en reprenant son air impassible.

- Mais, nan, mais je ne...

- Ecoute Nev', l'interrompit Harry en s'éloignant, c'est super gentil de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

- ...ne blaguais pas. Terminât-il pour lui-même.

Voyant la porte de la grande salle se refermer derrière eux, il abandonna l'idée de les convaincre: c'est leur bébé, c'est leur problème!

Et pendant ce temps, c'est sans tambour ni trompette que les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le bureau de leur directeur avec une question commune: Qu'allait-il encore leur pondrecomme soucis? Une question qui, malheureusement, trouva vite une réponse...

"- Partir pour noël? S'exclama le blond avec étonnement. Mais, pourquoi?

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que le dernier article en date paru sur vous, et l'enfant, a fait grand bruit."

Harry remarqua que son camarade resserra un peu plus les bras autour de Leslie. Geste qui n'échappa pas non plus à l'excentrique directeur.

"- Je tiens bon face aux attaques incessantes, repris ce dernier, mais je pense, et j'espère, que vous éloigner quelques temps du monde magique calmera les esprits.

- Pour aller où? Demanda le brun sans vouloir connaitre la réponse, ne s'imaginant que trop bien où ils allaient finirent.

- Et bien, ton oncle et ta tante me semble être la seul option disponible malheureusement."

Ba tient, gagné! Il se leva et une veine se mis à battre sur son front. Son cher directeur allait subir une crise de rage typiquement griffondorienne.

"- Il en est absolument hors de question!" Hurla-t-il enfin

Oh, il était bien parti pour dix minutes avec sa tirade pour expliquer en long en large et en travers pourquoi il ne voulait pas, mais fut interrompu par deux grands yeux gris suppliant qui croisèrent les siens.

"- Harry...si ça peut les calmer, nous faire oublier un temps...S'il te plait"

Les trois derniers mots, si rare dans la bouche du blond, et l'expression implorante, elle aussi exceptionnelle, eurent raison de sa révolte.

"- Mais, les cours? Tenta-t-il en dernier recours

- Harry, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une gastro moldu sévi dans le rang professoral. Y compris notre cher potionniste qui fournit l'infirmerie."

Il soupira profondément mais rendit les armes.

"- Bien, jeunes gens, vous partez demain par le réseau de cheminette. Vous arriverez au Chaudron Baveur, la famille d'Harry vous attendra dehors."

La discussion étant close, le vieil homme les raccompagna à la porte, en profitant pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de l'élu:

" Je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à monsieur Malfoy et surtout à Leslie."

* * *

**Voila! ****Merci avoir lu! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! ^^_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

Les départs en vacances sont toujours plus ou moins compliqués: Tu as dit aux voisins d'arroser les plantes? Tu n'as pas vu mon tee-shirt? Où sont les clés? Ça ne rentre pas dans la valise. Ça ne rentre pas dans le coffre. Mon dieu! On a oublié le chien!  
Et bien, d'une certaine manière, Harry et Draco ne dérogent pas à la règle.

"- Draco, hurlait le brun depuis la cuisine, il faudra racheter du lait en poudre!"

Il tenait Leslie dans les bras et lui donnait son biberon, mais l'adorable chérubin n'était visiblement pas pressé. A croire qu'il le fessait exprès.

"- Ils sont où ses bodies? Lui répondit son camarade depuis la chambre de l'enfant. Et ses pyjamas?

- Dans sa valise, la bleu!"

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés ce matin, soit il y a environ quatre heures, ils courraient partout. Ils avaient fait leurs malle la veille au soir et avaient, sottement, pensé qu'ils auraient le temps le matin pour les affaires du nourrisson. A tort bien-sûr, entre les jeux, les peluches, les couches, les produits d'hygiènes et de soins spécialisés, les adolescents usaient et abusaient des sorts de rétrécissements.

"- Voilà, je crois que c'est bon." Conclus Draco en arrivant avec les valises.

Harry, tout en continuant de nourrir l'enfant, observa son acolyte. Le voir porter ses vêtements moldus, bien que ça soit les vieux de Dudley, lui faisait quelque chose. Le manque d'habitude surement. Il n'avait pas trop osé s'étendre sur sa famille où ils allaient passer les vacances, mais il avait bien senti que rien que le faite qu'ils soient moldus stressait l'aristocrate. Ce dernier tripotait les grandes oreilles du doudou de l'enfant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
Ce n'est qu'après s'être surpris à observer un peu trop longuement cette bouche si délicate qu'Harry détourna vivement les yeux, un rougissement digne de Ron sur les joues. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras et qui terminait, enfin, de manger.  
Les protégés? Bien sûr, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il en douter...

Ils terminèrent de rétrécir leurs bagages et se mirent en route vers le bureau de directeur.

"- Draco, il faut que je te prévienne...

- Oui?

- Ma famille n'est pas... Enfin ils sont...

- Moldus? Je sais ça.

- Nan, ce que je veux dire c'est... Enfin, tu verras mais juste...fait attention. Et ne laisse jamais Leslie seul avec eux." Précisa le brun en entrant dans le bureau.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment de ces directives, mais si Harry lui disait de ne pas le faire c'est surement qu'il y avait une raison plus que valable.  
Après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec le directeur, ils prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Leslie avait entre-temps changé de bras, Harry étant incapable d'arrivé sur ses pieds par ce moyen de transport. Ils atterrirent dans une chambre de l'hôtel, Harry les quatre fers en l'air et Draco comme un prince sur ses deux pieds avec l'enfant niché au creux de son coup. Ce dernier c'étant découvert une passion immodérée pour les bisous, s'entraînait activement sur la joue de son père. Pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

"- Ragrandit ta malle. Dit le brun en faisant de même sur la sienne.

- Pourquoi? C'est quand même plus simple comme ça.

- Ecoute, soupira son camarade, ma famille est totalement allergique aux mots magie, sorcellerie et tout ce qui va avec. Alors si on arrive les mains dans les poches, ils vont poser des questions. Et crois-moi que si tu leur dis que nos bagages son réduit, dans nos poches et qu'on les agrandira une fois arrivé, ça va pas du tout passer! Les affaires de Leslie on s'en occupera là-bas, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, mais les malles c'est maintenant."

Draco s'exécuta en s'inquiétant légèrement de ce qui allait l'attendre. Mais, après tout, c'est bien connu que les gryffondors exagèrent toujours tout. N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas...?!  
Il n'en fut plus si sur quand il se trouva en face de la "famille" en question. Harry était-il vraiment parent avec ces deux monticules de graisses et cette grande perche au visage chevalin et pincé? Il se tourna vers son acolyte en espérant de tout cœur qu'il éclate de rire et se moque de lui pour avoir si bien marché dans sa blague. Mais en voyant son visage fermé et sérieux, il n'eut plus aucun espoir. Sans même s'en rendre compte il se rapprocha d'Harry et serra un peu plus fort Leslie dans ses bras. Malheureusement cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Vernon, dont le visage vira au pourpre.

"- Valises dans la voiture, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, et je ne veux pas voir le moindre geste équivoque entre vous!"

Ils obéirent sans discuter jusqu'au moment de rentré dans l'auto.

"- Et Leslie? Demanda le blond.

- Qui? S'énerva l'horrible bonhomme.

- Je l'installe où?

- Gardez le sur vos genoux, répondit-il en comprenant de qui on lui parlait, c'est bien bon pour des dégénérés comme vous!"

Dégénéré. Le mot était lâché. Le serpentard vis rouge. Cet homme monstrueux, obèse et grossier se permettait d'insulter son fils! C'est une main se glissant dans la sienne qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers le brun pour le voir balancer la tête de gauche à droite avec une expression désolée sur le visage. Il devait lâcher l'affaire...

"- Qu'es que j'ai dit sur les gestes entre vous!? Rugit Vernon, le visage si rouge qu'on le croirait près d'éclater. Entrez dans cette voiture immédiatement!"

Encore un fois, il fallait prendre sur soi et obéir. Harry se retrouva écrasé contre son, énorme, cousin en essayant tout de même de laisser le plus de place possible à Draco, qui s'était attaché avec Leslie sur ses genoux.  
Le trajet fut, sans surprise, un calvaire sans nom. Draco avait le mal des transports, Dudley s'écroulait sur Harry à la moindre occasion, Vernon hurlait sur tout et surtout sur ces anormaux qui osai se reproduire et Pétunia affichait un air dégoutté et scandalisé.

Et une fois arrivé, cela ne s'arrangea pas. Draco ne fit aucune remarque, des restes de son éducation princière certainement, mais le brun vit bien dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu un pavillon de banlieue, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une maison de taille si...humble. Quand on a passé son enfance dans un manoir gigantesque et son adolescence dans un château si grand que de nombreuses salles sont encore inconnues, le 4 Privet Drive faisait surement office de boite d'allumettes. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, ils acceptent dignement leur sort. Le blond repris alors son aire imperturbable, redressa la tête, resserra sa prise sur l'enfant entre ses bras et entra dans la maison après avoir récupéré sa malle.

Ils allèrent monter à l'étage quand Vernon attrapa le bras de son neveu et le serra avec force, l'entraînant vers le salon.

"- Avant toute chose, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, la face violacé de colère, Je ne veux rien entendre de votre monde de fou! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que les voisins découvrent votre anormalité! Nous somme des gens normaux et respectables! Quand à vous, cria-t-il en pointant son horrible gros doigt sur l'aristocrate, par instinct Harry ce mis entre lui et son oncle, si on vous demande, le morveux sera votre cousin! Maintenant, dégagez!"

Les deux adolescents tremblèrent de colère, mais ils n'oublièrent pas le pourquoi de leur venue ici: ce faire oublier quelques temps. Et ce n'est pas en agressant des moldus, aussi abjects qu'ils soient, que le ministère les oublierait. Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre du brun en espérant avoir la paix.  
Si Draco écarquilla les yeux à la vue des nombreux verrous sur la porte, il fut carrément choqué de l'état de la pièce: un matelas tellement défoncé qu'on s'attend à tout moment à voir sortir les ressors, une étagère où il manque un pied remplacé par un boite de conserve vide, une vielle armoire de mauvaise qualité dont les portes ne ferment pas et des murs d'un jaune pisseux et sale. Les draps était vieux, tachés et troués, la couverture déchirée et élimée d'usure, la moquette poussiéreuse et les vitres étaient si sales que la lumière peinait à traverser la couche de crasse. Le bruit qui arracha le blond à sa stupéfaction fut celui d'une porte que l'on claque et d'un loquet que l'on ferme. Il se précipita et s'acharna un peu sur la porte avant qu'Harry ne le prenne par les épaules.

"- Draco, laisse tomber, ils ont fermé..."

Ce dernier obtempéra, un peu choqué, et s'assit sur le lit. Son camarade s'installa à ses côtés et lui passa un bras sur les épaules.

"- Je pense que tu t'es rendu compte où est-ce que tu viens d'arriver. Tu comprends ce que vont être nos vacances ou pas encore?"

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère pouvoir sortir le prochain à temps! ****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'y répond pas toujours ( je suis distraite) mais ça m'encourage à continuer et à tout faire pour être dans les temps. _**

**_Beta:_****_ Hasegawa-chwan_**  


* * *

Draco eu besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre de tout ça. Alors c'est cela la vie d'Harry? Il s'était imaginé la vie du sauveur du monde sorcier autrement...  
Ce dernier ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, il était habitué, ça se passait toujours ainsi quand il revenait: le premier jour on l'enfermait pour qu'il se rappelle où il venait d'arriver et où était sa place, mais après ils le laissaient sortir. Il fut un temps où ce n'était que pour les pires corvées, mais depuis sa troisième année sa "charmante famille" préférait le savoir ailleurs que sous leur toit. En attendant que son ami? -oui maintenant il pouvait le dire- se remette de ses révélations, il commença à préparer la pièce. En l'état elle ne pouvait pas contenir plus d'une personne, et encore avec peine. Il ragrandit les bagages de l'enfant, ainsi que son berceau et ses jeux, lança quelques sorts de nettoyage qui s'avéraient, vraiment, nécessaire. Ce faisant, il dû aussi agrandir un minimum la pièce et réduire le plus de chose pour gagner un maximum d'espace.  
Cette chambre restait aussi spacieuse qu'un clapier à lapin, mais bon grâce à cela trois personnes, enfin deux et demi, pouvait tant bien que mal y tenir.

"- Alors, commença le blond en se reprenant enfin, c'est donc ça la chambre de ton enfance? C'est... douillet...

- Te fatigue pas, lui répondit le brun avec un doux sourire, je déteste cette chambre. Mais figure toi que ce n'est pas la chambre de mon enfance."

Harry soupira et s'allongea en travers du lit, vite suivi par son acolyte qui déposa Leslie entre eux. L'enfant gazouilla joyeusement en grimpant sur le gryffondor pour le couvrir de baisers à son tour.

"- Pas la chambre de ton enfance?

- Non, j'ai eu celle-ci quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlar. Avant c'était la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Enfin son placard à objets cassés...

- Alors tu dormais où avant? Demanda l'aristocrate en se tournant vers son camarade. Avec ton cousin?

- Non, jamais, tu es fou? On ne sait jamais si je l'aurais infecté par mon "anormalité"!

- Et bien où alors? Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur et le privilège de visiter ce...charmant pavillon, mais je ne pense pas avoir vu d'autres pièces."

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, devait-il prendre le risque de lui révéler ce qui avait été son enfance? Lui donné le bâton pour le battre?  
Mais après tout, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'arrivée de Leslie et Draco avait même eu le courage de lui parler de la guerre sans tabou. Et s'il devait tout avouer, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son camarade. Sa décision étant prise, il rapprocha doucement sa main de celle du blond, s'apprêtant à lui révéler une chose que même Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas. Il avait si honte de cette vie-là...  
Mais quand il allait lui répondre, ils entendirent le verrou et des coups assez violent sur la porte, faisant sursauter Draco et le bébé qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

" Potter, viens tout de suite préparer le dîner!" Hurla la voix grasse de Dudley, en envoyant un dernier coup de pied dans la porte.

En voyant le survivant soupiré, se lever et se diriger vers la porte, le blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Lui-même, lors de son adolescence, ne parlait pas ainsi aux elfes de maison. Et pourtant, il avouait avoir été d'une politesse toute relative envers ces domestiques qui l'avaient élevé étant enfant.

"- Tu vas leur obéir?

- Bien obligé, je compte avoir à manger ce soir. Au moins pour toi... Prend à manger pour Leslie et venez avec moi. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux!"

En temps normal, l'aristocrate aurait vivement protesté d'être traité comme une petite chose fragile à protéger, mais là, il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité auprès du brun. Seulement car il connaissait mieux ce monde et cette famille, hein!  
Ils descendirent donc, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. L'agacement se voyait sur le visage de Draco comme un coup de poing dans la gueule d'un flic, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. C'est en passant devant le placard sous l'escalier qu'Harry se tourna vers le serpentard avec un de ces pals sourires qui ne montent pas aux yeux et ouvrit la porte. Au début, l'aristocrate le regarda interdit, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce geste. C'est en voyant le petit matelas défoncé et la couverture mangée aux mites qu'il comprit: il avait posé une question et le brun lui avait répondu.  
L'enfance du plus grand héros du monde sorcier, qu'il s'était imaginé heureuse, douce et insouciante, s'avérait s'être déroulée entre les murs glauques d'un placard étroit et ceux d'une cuisine trop propre...

"- Harry! Le dîner et que ça saute!"

Le cri de l'espèce de grande perche pincée et revêche les sortirent de leurs sombre pensés et reprendre leur direction du départ.

"- Deux verres de riz et quatre escalopes pas plus, mon Dudleynouchet est encore au régime!"

Ils se contentèrent d'hochet la tête, bien que le surnom arracha un sourire mesquin, voir vicieux, au blond. Il rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête, peut-être sera-t-elle utile, et commença à nourrir l'enfant avec ce qu'il avait.

"- Allez Leslie, pas de lait ce soir. Désolé mon trésor..."

Si ce dernier protesta quelque peu, il s'empressa d'avaler ce qu'on lui donnait. Avait-il remarqué le regard avide de Dudley sur sa purée? Où est-ce qu'il avait senti que dans cette maison, moins on se faisait remarquer mieux on s'en sortait? Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il percevait le stress de ses parents et cela lui plaisait moyennement...

"- Une autre petite mise au point les deux anormaux, s'exclama l'oncle d'Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, je vous autorise une demie heure dans la salle de bains par jour, autrement je ne veux pas vous voir! Et surtout pas vous entendre ni entendre parler de vous!

- Une demi-heure? Hurla alors le blond sans crier gare. Mais vous êtes complètement fou? On est deux et avec un bébé en plus!"

Voilà, pensa Harry, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par craquer. La salle de bain c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

"- C'est bien suffisant pour vous!

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez besoin de la salle de bain continuellement! Je ne parierai pas sur votre hygiène impeccable... Continua le blond en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

- Ne me parler pas sur ce ton, espèce de...

- Espèce de quoi? Continua de crier Draco, Vous nous traitez d'anormaux depuis qu'on est arrivé mais c'est vous qui affamé votre neveu, l'avez enfermé dans un placard sous l'escalier et réduit en esclavage! Il est du même sang que vous et vous ne vous gênez pas pour le traiter comme un chien! Qui est le plus anormal de nous deux?"

Harry, qui observé la scène en préparant le dîner, vit l'œil de son oncle tressauter nerveusement et son énorme poing se fermer dangereusement. Avant d'en avoir lui-même conscience, il s'intercala entre Draco et l'homme abject et obèse qui servait de chef de famille dans cette maison. La suite fut, à la fois, très lente et extrêmement rapide: Harry eut le temps de voir la surprise ce peindre sur le visage de Draco alors que la rage déformait les traits violacés de son oncle. Quand le poing de celui-ci frappa sa mâchoire, il entendit son cousin ricaner vicieusement et sa tante crier de surprise. Quand son corps frappa le carrelage de la cuisine, il aperçut le blond menacer sa famille avec sa baguette et Leslie s'égosiller de terreur. Et quand son front rencontra brutalement le coin du lave-vaisselle ouvert, il eut juste le temps d'entendre son ami crier son nom et de sentir un liquide chaud et épais couler de sa tempe avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça a plut! Je crois pas qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines, désoler! J'ai pas vraiment internet la où je suis! A Bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews!_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**  


* * *

« - Voilà votre clé messieurs. » Leur déclara la réceptionniste en leur tendant l'objet.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans ce petit motel bon marché depuis une semaine, juste après l'incident chez les Dursleys.

**_Flash-back :_**

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était toujours sur le sol dur et froid de la cuisine trop propre de sa tante.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de Draco penché sur lui. Il n'était resté inconscient qu'une dizaine de minutes mais la petite marre de sang qui c'était formé sur le sol avait fortement alarmé le blond. Le gryffondor s'était ouvert l'arcade dans sa chute, une plaît superficielle et bénigne mais qui saigne beaucoup.  
La deuxième chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, ou plutôt aux oreilles, était le silence qui régnait dans la maison. En effet, à part les légers sanglots de Leslie toujours dans les bras de Draco, il n'étendait rien. Son oncle et son cousin devraient être en train de leur hurler qu'ils étaient des ignominies de la nature pendant que sa tante pesterai d'avoir une tache sur son si beau carrelage, alors que là rien...  
Et puis il comprit, quand il les vit figés au milieu du salon, une expression entre la peur et le dégoût, sur leurs visages déformés par la haine.

« - Allons-nous en d'ici. » lui dit Draco en l'aidant à se relever.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Prenant la fuite comme des fugitifs, le plus vite possible en ne laissant rien derrière eux. Ils ont marché quelques temps avant qu'un jeune couple ne les prenne en stop et les dépose au pied d'un petit motel en bord de route.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre qu'ils se partageaient, essentiellement pour raisons économiques mais aussi, à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ils ne mourraient pas d'envie d'être séparés. Aucun des deux ne l'avait dit mais cela c'était imposé comme une évidence.

Cette pièce ne payais pas de mine mais comparé au cagibi des Dursleys c'était du grand luxe :  
Les murs étaient peint du même beige crème que le couloir, la moquette marron, bien qu'usée par endroit, était propre et le mobilier était bon marché mais en bonne état. Dut à la vieillesse de l'établissement les commodités étaient sur le palier, mais ils disposaient d'un petit coin douche et d'un lit double confortable, avec juste assez de place entre lui et le mur pour y placer le berceau de Leslie.

Ils avaient reçu pas mal de lettres de leur directeur qu'ils avaient jeté sans même les ouvrir. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'entendre, ou plutôt de lire, les remontrances du vieil homme. Après tout, ils étaient dans le monde moldu comme ce dernier le souhaitait, à ceci près qu'ils n'étaient plus chez la « charmante famille » du sauveur. Si ce qu'il avait à leur dire était réellement important, il se déplacerait en personne.

En attendant, il se faisait tard. Leslie dormait dans les bras d'Harry depuis un moment déjà et ce dernier sentait la tête de son camarade se faire de plus en plus lourde sur son épaule. Lui-même luttait quelque peu pour voir la fin de l'épisode de la série qui passait à la télé. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu le droit de regarder la seule qui trônais en bonne place dans le salon de son oncle et sa tante, et encore moins les nombreuses que recevait Dudley, découvrait ce plaisir simple d'avoir une série préféré. La plupart des séries ou émissions était juste bonne pour la poubelle mais celle-ci lui plaisait tout particulièrement. C'était l'histoire un peu folle d'un homme, d'une boite bleue, de voyages et de nombreux extraterrestres.  
Quand le générique de fin retentit, il se frotta les yeux et posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant dans ses bras, il bavait un peu, laissant une auréole humide sur son torse, en serrant la peluche qu'Harry lui avait offert. Cette vision fit naître un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« - Cette émission est stupide ! Se réveilla brusquement l'aristocrate.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as rien regardé, tu t'es endormi dès le début.

- C'est faux, je n'ai pas dormi une seule seconde ! »

Le brun n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'aller coucher Leslie sans faire remarquer à son ami que celui-ci aussi avait un peu bavé sur son épaule.

Après avoir doucement déposé le nourrisson dans son berceau, sans qu'il se réveille, Harry alla rejoindre son acolyte déjà installé sous les couettes.  
Par réflexe ? Habitude ? Envie ? le blond vint ce blottir entre les bras bronzé et musclé de son camarade, qui l'accueilli sans rien dire. Il s'était habitué en une semaine, cela l'avait d'abord surpris mais il avait vite apprécié le fait de dormir avec un corps chaud entre les bras.  
Bon, il y avait aussi des désavantages à cette situation, essentiellement le matin où il devait se tortiller discrètement pour éviter que son ami ne sente une partie de son corps qui pouvait entraîner des situations...gênantes. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout, c'était une réaction normale ! Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était que la vision du blond dormant au creux de ses bras ne l'aidait, vraiment, pas à se calmer, au contraire. Mais pour l'instant il s'en sortait bien.  
Alors qu'ils glissaient tous les deux vers le sommeil Harry se rappela une chose importante.

« - Draco ? Je te rappelle que c'est bientôt noël...

- Je sais. On ira faire les courses demain. »

Rassuré, le brun resserra un peu son étreinte et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Comme bien souvent maintenant, c'étaient les babillages de Leslie qui les tirèrent du sommeil. Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être en grande conversation avec ses peluches. Après un effort qui leur parut surhumain, les deux adolescents daignèrent s'arracher au confort et à la douce chaleur du lit et de l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient

« - Je vais prendre ma douche. » informa le brun pendant que son acolyte changeait le bébé sur leur lit.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête en combattant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Depuis quelques temps, son imagination était beaucoup trop fertile à son goût, surtout au sujet du gryffondor.  
Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui le regardait malicieusement tout en tétouillant une oreille de son doudou adoré. Adoration que le blond ne s'expliquait toujours pas, étant resté sur sa première impression : cette chose était une horreur sans nom ! Mais son fils ne pouvait pas s'en passer plus de quelques minutes.  
Et puis, c'était un cadeau d'Harry...

Le blond habillait le petit garçon quand Harry revint dans la pièce. Celui-ci le regarda habiller chaudement le petit rouquin d'une salopette blanche et d'un gros pull bleu, tout en le couvrant de baisers. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dernièrement, ils en avaient presque oublié la menace du ministère. Presque. Car quand Harry les voyait tous les deux si complices ensemble, le pourquoi de leur venu ici dans le monde moldu, lui revenait. Petit à petit, comme une lente invasion, une envie avait germé dans l'esprit des deux adolescents. La même.  
Celle que, peut-être, ils pourraient rester ensemble, tous les trois. Comme une famille aimante et soudée qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu la chance d'avoir.

* * *

**Alors bonne nouvelle: je suis rentré chez moi! Donc pu de problème de connexion! (merci mon dieu!) Alors le rythme de un chapitre par semaine devrai reprendre sans problème!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews!_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**  


* * *

Après avoir passé la matinée à flâner dans les rues, sans vraiment avoir de but, ils s'étaient arrêté dans un petit restaurant pour le déjeuner. Et puis, après un fou rire complice derrière une tasse de café trop chaud, ils avaient repris doucement le chemin du retour.

C'est en passant dans la rue adjacente à leur motel qu'ils tombèrent sur une aire de jeux où Harry commença vite à jouer comme un gamin avec Leslie qui riait aux éclats. Ces deux-là ne tardèrent pas à entraîner Draco dans leurs joyeux chahut.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient essoufflés et reposaient sur les balançoires avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond posa un regarde tendre sur son fils qui dormait doucement dans les bras de son ami. Au moins, il grandira dans un monde en paix...

Discrètement, du coin de l'œil, le gryffondor observait son camarade. Celui-ci ce balançais lentement, les yeux dans le vague, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs. Quelques mèches d'un blond presque blanc s'échappant de son bonnet noir, l'écharpe émeraude remontée sur le nez, ne dévoilant que les joues de porcelaine légèrement rosies par le froid, il était adorable...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry avait ce genre de pensé, loin de là, avant même l'arrivée de Leslie. Au début, il se réprimandait, ayant honte de penser cela. Mais depuis l'arrivée du petit rouquin tout avait changé. Ce genre de pensés fût de plus en plus fréquente et, petit à petit, il avait appris à les accepter entièrement.

A force de l'observer -l'admirer?- il remarqua que son ami ce frottai l'avant-bras gauche. La marque...

"- Tu as encore mal? "

La question lui avait bêtement échappé. A peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il ce traita d'idiot, mais trop tard.

"- Oui, des fois. C'est bizarre: elle ne bouge plus, et ne bougeras plus jamais, mais j'ai encore mal de temps en temps. Un peu comme les gens amputé et qui ont encore mal à un membre qu'il n'ont plus."

Tout en expliquant la situation, il jetait un regard dégoutté à son avant-bras. Il ne s'y ferrait jamais, il ne la voyait pas, ne l'avait quasiment jamais regardé depuis qu'elle lui avait été posée, mais il savait. Qu'elle était là, aussi laide et nette que le premier jour, qu'elle ne partirait jamais, qu'elle ressortait sur sa peau si fine et pâle...

"- Pourquoi, commença Harry avant d'hésiter, puis finalement de se jeter à l'eau, Pourquoi es-tu devenu un espion?"

Il n'eut comme réaction qu'un ossement de sourcil. Une réaction typiquement Malfoy qui lui fît naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres: peut-être Leslie aura lui aussi un jour cette mimique !

"- Enfin, je veux dire, reprit-il gêné, je sais que tu étais contre toutes les idées de Voldemort mais tous ces opposants ne sont pas devenus des espions. C'était très risqué! Tu aurais pu...être neutre? Où même résister autrement, plutôt que se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Le calcul aurait été bon pour toi aussi à la fin.

- Et bien, on va dire, qu'il y a eu un facteur X... reprit Draco en baissant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- J'ai su...pour la prophétie:_ l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _Et à la pensé que tu puisses...que tu puisses..."

Il s'interrompt pour ce lever brusquement de la balançoire et tourner le dos à son ami avant de reprendre son explication:

"- Bien que je ne me l'expliquai pas, à ce moment-là nous étions sensés être des ennemis, cette pensé m'était totalement inconcevable. J'ai donc longuement réfléchit et l'évidence c'est imposé à moi: Plus je me rapprocherais du Lord, plus tu aurais de chance de t'en sortir vivant. Tu as été le facteur X de l'équation qui a fait de moi un espion..."

Le brun resta sans voix à regarder le dos de son camarade. C'était pour lui qu'il avait fait tout ça? Qu'il avait souffert à ce point?

"- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit? Murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé par ces révélations.

- Te dire quoi? Que moi, celui que tu considérais comme un ennemi, un rival trop gâté, j'allais pour toi me faire, douloureusement, marquer et perdre le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait? Mais enfin, tu étais bien assez au fond du trou comme ça! Et puis, ça aurait fait un peu prétentieux... Termina-t-il en se retournant vers son acolyte.

Il souriait mais une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Harry se leva et se rapprocha de lui avec un petit sourire malicieux.

"- Et tu n'es assurément pas une personne prétentieuse. Le taquina-t-il en lui essuyant doucement la joue.

- Assurément pas."

Draco avait pris un air outré mais son sourire se fit plus sincère.  
Son visage s'empourpra légèrement quand il remarqua que la main du brun n'avait pas bougé de sa pommette. Celui-ci sent rendit compte au même moment et la retira vivement comme si il s'était brûlé, le visage en proie à un brasier ardent.  
Heureusement des babillages endormis mirent fin à ce moment de gêne intense.

Le blond pris l'enfant des bras de son ami quand le bébé ce mit à pleurer.

"- Tu ne le trouve pas un petit peu grognon depuis ce matin?" Questionna Harry.

Le visage du jeune aristocrate pris soudain une expression inquiète en posant doucement sa main sur le front de Leslie.

"- Je le trouve un peu chaud, on devrait rentrer au motel..."

Sur le chemin Draco ne décrocha pas un mot, trop inquiet pour la santé de l'enfant. Son camarade aurait aimé pouvoir le rassuré mais il était lui-même assez préoccupé par la situation, heureusement ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. A peine rentré que le blond ce précipita vers la salle de bains, sans même prendre le temps d'enlevé son manteau, pour prendre la température du nourrisson.

"- Trente-huit, cinq."

Là, il était carrément anxieux. Il n'accepta de lâcher le bébé que le temps de se débarrasser de son caban et encore...

"- C'est surement qu'un petit rhume! Rien de bien méchant. Tenta de le tranquilliser le brun en s'asseyant à ses cotés sur le lit.

- C'est peut-être plus grave.

- Mais peut-être pas! On est en pleine hiver, il a sept mois: il faut qu'il fasse ses défenses immunitaires!

- On ne peut rien faire?

- A par lui donner beaucoup à boire et le moucher régulièrement, pas grand-chose."

Le blond ce mit à rechigner, il n'aimait pas voir son fils souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager.

"- Votre médecine est vraiment moyenâgeuse!"

Un rire cristallin franchit les lèvres du brun: une situation un peu stressante et le blondinet ressortait ses vieux préjugés.  
Dans un ultime essai pour le rassurer, Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco et l'allongea en douceur sur les oreillers.

"- Ce n'est qu'un petit rhume, d'accord? Il ne risque rien..."

Peu à peu, le blond se détendit. Il accepta, enfin, de lâcher le nourrisson qui vint se blottir entre les torses des deux adolescents. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose sans lequel il ne pourrait pas se détendre complètement et trouver le sommeil. Alors, sous le regard effaré et stupéfait des deux étudiants, il appela son doudou qui apparut entre ses bras dans la seconde. Pelotonné contre l'animal duveteux, au chaud et en sécurité entre les corps de ses parents il s'endormit de suite.

"- C'était quoi ça?" Murmura le blond abasourdit.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plut! La complicité qui s'installe et la magie de Leslie révélé!  
Je pence que la fin va arrivé bientôt. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Merci à Yaoitivorus qui à posté la centième review! Et merci à tout les reviewers en général! _**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

"- Aller, Leslie, refait le! S'il te plait..."

Voilà trois jours que le bébé avait fait une magnifique démonstration de magie involontaire, mais depuis: plus rien! C'est pourquoi le sauveur, en compagnie de son camarade serpentard, essayait de titiller les gènes magiques de l'enfant depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, c'est à dire plusieurs heures maintenant, mais sans grand succès il faut l'avouer.

"- Harry, laisse tomber! Je te dis que ce n'est pas lui!

- Alors, c'est qui?

- Je ne sais pas, toi ou moi. Les adultes aussi font de la magie involontaire parfois.

- Des quasi-cracmols en cas de danger immédiat! Pas deux héros de guerre à moitié endormi et en sécurité! Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas l'évidence directement?"

Le jeune aristocrate n'eut pas le temps de répondre car à ce moment-là le nourrisson éternua violemment, traversant la pièce à toute vitesse sur les fesses et libérant par la même occasion une gerbe d'étincelles argentées.

"- Là tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est une réaction typiquement moldu!"

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se précipita vers son fils pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était fait mal nul part.

"- Mais enfin, pourquoi on a rien vu avant? S'exclama-t-il une fois rassuré

- Il est malade, donc en faiblesse, ça doit faire ressortir sa magie. Neville a mis dix ans avant d'avoir un sursaut de sorcellerie involontaire, et encore c'est uniquement parce que son oncle l'a jeté par la fenêtre."

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qui est assez fou pour jeter ses enfants par la fenêtre? Même ses parents qui n'étaient pas vraiment un exemple de prévenance et d'amour n'auraient jamais fait ça! Du moins, il l'espérait...

"- C'est moi, ou la nouvelle ne t'enchante pas vraiment? Demanda doucement Harry en s'approchant de son acolyte.

- Si, si! Je suis très content qu'il soit sorcier mais c'est juste que... Juste que si il avait été moldu,_ ils_ auraient fini par nous laisser tranquille alors que maintenant_ ils_ ne vont pas démordre que je vais l'élever comme un futur mage noir.

- Et depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy se préoccupe de ce que pense les gens?" Lui dit le brun en enlaçant ses épaules.

Il sentit les muscles tendus de l'aristocrate se détendre peu à peu. Voyant qu'il avait un effet plutôt positif sur le stress du blond, il s'octroya le droit de laisser glisser son nez sur le coup pâle pour respirer l'odeur de menthe fraîche si caractéristique de ce dernier.  
Aucun des deux ne dirent mots, apprécient juste l'éteinte et acceptant petit à petit des sentiments depuis longtemps présents, mais jusqu'alors refoulés.

"- Ne pense pas à ça aujourd'hui Draco, c'est le réveillon de noël... Et j'ai confiance en toi, moi. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais une chose pareille."

Sous ces mots le blond ce détendit complètement et il laissa un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui disait cela et, bien qu'il le sache déjà, l'entendre lui fît un bien fou.  
L'étreinte pris fin et ils ce décidèrent à enfiler leur manteaux pour se rendre dans un charmant petit restaurant. La brasserie était loin d'être bondée, la plupart des gens devaient certainement fêter le réveillon en famille, et ils purent profiter du cadre chaleureux et familial de l'établissement. Les lumières étaient tamisées et les tables séparées par de lourds paravents bordeaux. Quand un serveur alluma la bougie sur leur table, ils n'osèrent rien dire et se contentèrent de le remercier en rougissant légèrement. Les plats ce révélèrent délicieux et les babillages joyeux de Leslie, couplé au vin dont visiblement Draco n'avait pas l'habitude, détendirent rapidement l'atmosphère.

Quand vint le moment du désert le petit garçon commençait à se frotter les yeux, la fatigue se faisant doucement ressentir. Harry avait fini son fondant au chocolat alors que son ami dégustait lentement sa crème brûlée, c'est donc le brun qui détacha le nourrisson de sa chaise haute et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture pour qu'il puisse s'endormir tranquillement.

"- Euh, Draco? Je, enfin je sais qu'on avait dit pas vraiment de cadeau et tout, mais... Commença le survivant, gêné, sous le regard amusé du blond. Mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il était fait pour toi."

Harry sentait son visage le brûler. Il respira un grand coup, pris son courage à deux mains et sorti un petit paquet de la poche de sa veste. C'était un cube d'environ vingt centimètres de largeur et cinq de hauteur, enveloppé dans un papier cadeau vert métallisé.

"- Bref, c'est pour toi..." Conclut-il, enfin, en poussant doucement la boite vers son acolyte.

Le serpentard s'en saisi, surpris et touché par le geste.

"- Cartier? Lut-il sur le coffret après avoir enlevé élégamment l'emballage.

- C'est une grande marque moldu..."

Quand le blond ouvrit l'écrin, il resta sans voix, le souffle coupé. Il avait beau chercher, aucun mot ne lui venait.

"- Tu sais, si il ne te plait pas, tu pourras surement l'échanger ou je sais pas, peut-être qu'ils accepteraient... Bafouilla en vitesse le gryffondor, inquiet du silence de son camarade, mais celui-ci l'interrompu vivement:

"- Il est...magnifique...Sublime... Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

Il se saisi délicatement du bijou et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux l'admirer. C'était un sublime pendentif en or gris pour la chaîne et en émeraude pour le pendant qui représentait un serpent. La lumière qui ce reflétai dessus donnait l'impression qu'il était en perpétuel mouvement, prêt à vous attaquer à tout moment, à la fois inquiétant et fascinant.

Draco reposa le bijou dans son écrin de soie avec précaution et tendit les bras vers le brun pour prendre l'enfant. Au début, Harry lui donna Leslie sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir son ami, mais la lumière ce fît rapidement dans son esprit.  
Il fît le tour de la table pour se mettre derrière le jeune aristocrate, prit le pendentif et le referma soigneusement sur le coup pâle et délicat. Sans pouvoir ce retenir, il laissa une main s'égarer dans la douce chevelure blonde. Il retourna s'assoir quand son regard émeraude intercepta celui orage et refusa de la lâché.  
Ils se perdirent peu à peu dans un autre monde, un monde accessible qu'à deux, sans se rendre compte que la main du brun continuais à caresser subtilement les cheveux fins. Sans se rendre compte non plus qu'ils avaient revêtit l'air, un peu niai mais profondément heureux, des amoureux...

Cela aurait pu durer très longtemps, mais n'oublions pas qu'il y a des gens qui travaillent.

"- Souhaitez-vous terminer le repas par une boisson chaude?" Demanda le serveur.

Il était un peu gêné d'interrompre une scène si touchante mais lui aussi aimerais bien rentrer chez lui retrouver sa famille.

"- Ah, euh, non merci. L'addition s'il vous plait." Répondit le gryffondor en sortant de sa contemplation.

Il paya et aida à habiller le petit garçon, qui s'était endormi à peine posé dans les bras du blond, puis ils prirent la direction de leur motel. Au moment où ils allèrent pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent résonner au loin les douze coups de minuit.

"- Joyeux noël..." Murmura le survivant avec un petit sourire heureux.

Alors, sans prévenir, Draco se retourna et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Un baisé chaste, doux et rapide. Une pulsion non maîtrisée...

"- Joyeux noël Harry..." Chuchota-t-il, les joues rosies et pas uniquement à cause du froid.

Ce rendant compte de son geste, il voulut rentrer rapidement pour échapper au regard de son camarade mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras pour le retourner face à lui et reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Au loin, le dernier coup de minuit résonna dans le silence nocturne et quelque flocons ce mirent à tomber sans bruit.

Le vingt-cinq décembre de cette année-là, au cœur de la nuit, deux anciens rivaux qui avaient enfin pris conscience de leur amour s'endormaient ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis qu'une chouette portant une lettre au couleur du ministère ce dirigeai vers une petite chambre d'un motel moldu...

* * *

**Oh mon dieu! Mon coté niai et romantique est ressorti, désoler j'ai pas réussi à le maîtriser...**  
**Alors ce premier baiser, quand pensez-vous? **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Voilà ce qui est, je pense (oui même moi je sais pas vraiment), l'avant dernier chapitre. Mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de faire un genre de recueille de petit bout de vie de ses trois là après la fin, des sorte de bonus. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensé..._**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

C'est justement le bruit que fît cette chouette en arrivant qui arracha les deux amoureux des doux bras de Morphée ce matin-là.  
Encore à moitié endormi, Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et décrocha mécaniquement la missive sans même regarder l'expéditeur.

" - Draco, revient te coucher. Il est à peine six heures. " Marmonna le brun, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

La perspective de retourner entre les bras chaud de son petit-ami et le confort douillet de la couette était trop tentante.

" Tant-pis, la lettre attendra... " se dit l'aristocrate en retrouvant avec plaisir l'étreinte amoureuse de son compagnon.

Trois heures plus tard Harry, trempé de la tête au pied après avoir donné le bain à Leslie, la vit sur la table de chevet et tendis machinalement la main pour la prendre.

" - Dis Harry, tu peux me prêter un tee-shirt s'il te plait? "

La vision de son copain torse nu anéanti toutes ses pauvres fonctions cognitives, qui n'avaient rien demandé, et le fît ce diriger droit vers sa malle en oublient sa précédente activité.  
Une heure plus tard c'est le serpentard qui la trouva par terre en ramassant les vêtements qui traînaient. Il allait la retourner pour voir qui était l'expéditeur quand le bébé ce manifesta bruyamment.

"- Ooouuuiinnnn!

- Merde, le bib'! Désoler trésor, j'ai oublié!" lui répondit précipitamment Draco, laissant tomber le papier sur les draps.

Et elle resta là encore plusieurs heures, oubliée de tous.  
Ce ne n'est finalement qu'en début d'après-midi que son existence fût à nouveau prise en compte. Les deux étudiants s'allongèrent tranquillement après avoir mis le nourrisson à la sieste. Ils aimaient beaucoup profiter de ces rares moments de calme et de tendresse que leur accordaient les heures de sommeil du petit rouquin.

"- Ce n'est pas possible, cet enfant est hyperactif je ne vois que cette solution!" soupira le brun en s'installant confortablement.

Il se serait volontiers endormi si seulement son petit-ami se décidait à arrêter de se tortiller comme un ver entre ses bras.

"- Mais tu as avalé un sac de puce ou quoi? Pesta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non, mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne sous la couette, lui répondit l'aristocrate en se levant pour mieux fouiller ladite couette.

- Une vrais princesse au petit pois..." ce moqua gentiment son amoureux.

La princesse en question lui tira stoïquement la langue avant d'extirper un bout de papier des draps.

"- Tu vois, tu es mauvaise langue! Ce n'est pas un petit pois mais une lettre!"

Le gryffondor s'apprêtait à continuer de le taquiner quand il vit le visage du blond ce décomposer et blanchir à l'extrême, comme si celui-ci allait à tourner de l'œil d'une minute à l'autre.

"- Draco? Draco, qu'es qui a? Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

Il n'eut pour seule réponse un regard tinté de panique. A présent très inquiet, Harry se saisi de la lettre et compris bien vite la raison du profond désarroi de son petit-ami. Au centre de l'enveloppe une adresse, joliment calligraphié à l'encre noire, brillait sous la lumière du jour:

_Monsieur Draco Malfoy_

_26 Crawford Street_

_Dans la petite chambre beige_

_Au deuxième étage_

Mais ce qui inquiéta les deux adolescents, c'était l'écusson au-dessus de cette adresse. Un gigantesque M entourant une baguette magique: le ministère de la magie...

"- Attend, ça veut rien dire, c'est peut-être pas pour ce qu'on croit!" tenta de le calmer Harry, mais lui-même ne croyais pas en ce qu'il disait.

Le serpentard n'ajouta rien et repris la lettre pour l'ouvrir brusquement. Il en connaissait le contenu avant même de commencer à lire.

_Je soussigné _**_Cornelius Fudge_**_, vous informe par la présente lettre du retrait de votre tutelle sur l'enfant, répondant  
__au nom légal de _**_Leslie Malfoy_**_, à partir du vingt-six décembre courant, neuf heures._

_Madame _**_Dolores Jane Ombrage_**_, représentante du ministère, accompagnée de deux aurors ce présentera à votre lieu de résidence actuel  
__pour récupérer et prendre en charge l'enfant.__  
_

_Toute tentative de fuite de votre part accélérera la procédure._

_Je vous prie d'agréé, Monsieur Malfoy, mes salutations distinguées._

_Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie._

De rage le blond déchira le papier maudit pour le jeter à travers la pièce, puis se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon. Harry, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire par-dessus son épaule, referma bien vite les bras dans l'espoir de le consoler. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots qui auraient pu rassurer et réconforter mais que dire à quelqu'un victime d'un traitement des plus injustes? Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et le serra au plus près de lui. L'embrasser, lui murmurer des phrases sécurisantes, tenter de l'apaiser c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Ça ne changeait rien à la situation dramatique mais au moins Draco sentait qu'il n'était pas seul pour traverser cette dure épreuve.

"- On va trouver une solution. On a toujours trouvé une solution... lui chuchota le brun au creux de l'oreille en continuant ses caresses dans le dos.

- Tu as raison et la solution est toute trouvée! Ils ne l'auront pas!" lui répondit l'aristocrate en se levant brusquement.

Harry, complètement désarçonné, le regarda commencer à entasser les affaires dans les malles.

"- Qu'es que tu fait?

- Ça se voit pas? Je prépare les affaires et on s'en va! Du coté moldu, ils nous ne chercheront pas là-bas!

- Mais enfin Draco ! Draco écoute moi!"

Le gryffondor dut l'attraper par les épaules pour qu'il arrête de courir dans tous les sens.

"- Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien... Où qu'on aille, ils nous retrouverons..."

Sa main glissa vers l'avant-bras gauche de son compagnon. Après la guerre, tous les porteur de la marque encore en liberté avaient été répertoriés dans un programme qui permettait de suivre et de trouver leur trace magique où qu'ils soient. Une sorte de bracelet électronique sorcier...

"- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi! Tu es le grand Harry Potter! Sauveur de monde sorcier! Tu pourrais bien faire des gosses avec une chèvre que personne ne dirait rien! Mais moi, si j'ai le bonheur d'en avoir, ils me les retirent automatiquement...

- Tu n'es pas juste, là! J'aime Leslie autant que toi! Et je voudrais tellement..."

Il se stoppa brusquement dans sa phrase. Il avait trouvé...

"- Draco, va chercher Leslie. On part à Poudlar. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé ta solution miracle..."

* * *

**Oui je sais c'est tout mielleux mais...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... **


	13. Chapter 12 bis

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Corrigé! Voilà le dernier chapitre. Mais, comme je l'es dit dans le précédent chapitre je vais faire un recueille de drabble ou petits OS sur ces trois là. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira!_**

**_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

C'est avec perte et fracas que deux adolescents en état de stress avancé, accompagné d'un nourrisson passablement grognon d'avoir eu sa sieste écourtée brutalement, entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Comme aucun des deux étudiants n'avait le permis de transplaner, ils avaient dû prendre le Magicobus pour se rendre jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour atterrir dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui avait la seule cheminé ouverte de l'école.  
Ils n'avaient jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir passé ce fichu permis et n'avaient jamais autant béni la vitesse folle du bus sorcier.

_Ils_ devaient être au courant maintenant et _ils_ n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard.

" - Ah jeunes gens! Les salua le vieil homme en les voyants entré. A vos mines contrariées, je devine que vous avez reçu mon courrier...

- Le vôtre je sais pas, mais celui du ministère, oui on l'a eu!" S'énerva Harry en lançant la lettre avec violence sur le bureau.

Harry ce trouva un peu injuste de lui avoir crié dessus quand il vit le visage surpris de Dumbledore. Plus ses yeux avançaient sur le papier officiel, plus son visage ce fermait.

"- Je suis désolé les enfants, je n'avais pas été prévenu de leur décision. Leur dit-il en refermant la missive. Je croyais même qu'ils avaient abandonné cette idée stupide...

- Peu importe, on n'est pas venu ici pour chercher un coupable." Lui répondit le blond en s'asseyant et en installant plus confortablement le petit rouquin sur ses genoux.

Le petit garçon était ébahi devant la multitude d'objets, plus étrange les uns que les autres, qui peuplaient le bureau. La seule fois où il était entré dans ce bureau était le soir de son arrivé au château et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse faire attention à son environnement.  
Il était rare que ses babillements cessent mais devant toute ces choses qui brillaient, volaient, cliquetaient, étincelaient... Il resta sans voix.

"- J'ai pensé à une solution pour pouvoir garder Leslie avec nous. Déclara Harry.

- Et quel est-elle?

- Je veux l'adopter!

- Pardon? Tu es bien sûr de ta décision? Tu en connais les conséquences?

- Je serais lié à Draco par Leslie, oui je sais. Lui répondit le survivant. On en a beaucoup parlé et il m'a expliqué ce qui allait se passer.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous acceptez que votre fils soit également sous la tutelle d'Harry?

- Oui monsieur le directeur."

Les yeux du vieil homme retrouvèrent cet éclat de malice qui leur était si particulier, et qu'ils avaient perdu à la lecture du courrier officiel.  
Le directeur n'était pas dupe, loin de là, il avait vu que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux garçons au moment même où ils avaient franchi le seuil de sa porte. Il avait vu la relation entre eux évoluer pendant l'été, déposant les armes après six ans de disputes puériles et incessantes, et doucement ce rapprocher.  
A départ, il n'avait pas osé croire en un dénouement romantique, Harry n'aurai jamais accepté de lui-même être amoureux du blond et il voyait Draco ce renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même chaque jour.  
Mais Leslie était arrivé. Et par lui, pour lui, le sauveur se liait avec son ancien rival.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment même où Harry apposait la dernière signature.  
Sous les yeux étonné du ministre de la magie, et ceux plein de haine, de Dolores Ombrage, un cordon rouge écarlate partit du poignet droit du sauveur pour rejoindre celui de Leslie. Et du petit poignet gauche de l'enfant parti un lien, en tout point semblable à l'autre, qui rejoignit celui de l'ancien mangemort.

La scène dura quelques instants et instaura un profond silence. Jusqu'à ce que la sous-secrétaire d'état, folle de rage en comprenant la situation, ce précipite vers Harry en hurlant:

"- Immonde petite raclure!"

La vision de cette femme se précipitant avec colère vers son père, raviva le souvenir encore vif des Dursleys, et provoqua un reflex inattendu chez le petit garçon. Une sorte d'onde de choc partit directement vers l'affreuse femme qui tomba à la renverse. Inconsciente...

Le regard émeraude croisa celui du serpentard, il était temps pour eux de s'en aller. Comme deux enfants s'enfuyant après avoir fait une bêtise, ils se prirent par la main et ce mirent à courir, en riant, à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur McGonagall.  
Qui ce souci des ASPICs quand on est riche et le sauveur du monde sorcier?

* * *

Voilà cinq ans qu'ils avaient aménagé au 119 b Baker Street. C'était un coin charmant de Londres, ils avaient pour voisin un détective un peu étrange et son mari médecin qui était le pédiatre de Leslie.  
Ils avaient une vie tranquille. Si quelqu'un le méritait c'était bien eux, avait tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé dans leur adolescence.

"- Aller Leslie! Au dodo! lui dit le blond en le bordant.

- Papa?

- Oui, mon cœur?

- Pourquoi je m'appelle Leslie?"

Les deux jeunes hommes ce regardèrent en silence, Ils s'étaient promit de ne rien cacher à leur fils sur ses origines.

"- Tu veux savoir ça maintenant?" Tenta Harry.

Il avait dans l'espoir de repousser cette explication.  
Mais le petit garçon acquiesça. Dans un soupire résigné, Draco s'allongea au côté de son fils pendant que le brun s'asseyait sur le bord du lit en passant sa main dans l'abondante chevelure rousse.

"- Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'appel comme ça, trésor. commença l'ancien gryffondor. Ecoute, je vais te raconter une histoire. Elle est très importante mais si tu t'endors avant la fin ce n'est pas grave, je te la raconterais à nouveau. Parce que, cette histoire, c'est la tienne. _Dans cette histoire, pas de princesse en détresse enfermée dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour gardée par un féroce dragon. Mais comme la plus part des histoires elle commence avec un événement des plus tragiques..._

* * *

**Voila, c'est terminé pour cette fois! J'espère que les fans de Sherlock apprécierons mon petit clin d'œil :-)**

**Donc qu'es que je peut dire à part un grand merci à tout ce qui m'on suivi jusqu'à la fin de cet fic. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt! **


End file.
